


Train Encounter

by Melaniemia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, Miscarriage, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn, Straight hair hermione granger, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: Back for their last year at Hogwarts after the war.“Don't allow yourself to be caught alone in a room with me again, Granger. Just because Voldemort was defeated doesn't mean us Death Eaters turned into saints.”She instantly grabbed her forearm, the horrid scar beneath her robes never far from her mind. “No reminder needed.” Her words held more sadness then spite.“I have a permanent souvenir on my skin of just how dangerous you can be. A chat on the train doesn't erase the fact that I'm a Mudblood. And I know exactly what that makes me in your eyes.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Malfoy?” She was almost passed the last compartment when she stopped and walked backwards on her heel to peer through the open glass doors. The Hogwarts Express had stopped over an hour ago, students filing out in organized lines, ready to head up to the castle.

He didn't look up when she called his name, staring instead out the frosty window towards the school that offered him solace from the darkness currently happening at the Manor. She called his name again, a bit louder this time.

Hermione stepped further into the small room, craning her neck a bit to try and catch his eye. “The train emptied out a while ago. What are you still doing here?” She looked around the space, noticing all of a sudden that this was the first time the pair of them had ever been alone together. No Slytherin lackeys, no Gryffindor instigators. Just the two of them.

She'd never felt so small.

“Just taking a few moments for myself, Granger.” he continued avoiding her gaze, his voice missing its usual venom and bite that it normally held when speaking to her.

She smoothed her skirt down and sat on the bench opposite him, pretending to riffle through the large tote that hung over her shoulder. “Friends getting on your nerves already?” she offered as she pulled a notebook and a muggle cell phone from the bag and tossed them beside her in the seat.

With her attention elsewhere, he finally chanced a look at her, surprise etched in his every feature. She looked so different from the last time they had seen one another. Although, he supposed anyone would look a bit better when they weren't being tortured on the floor of his drawing room. Her normally frizzy hair was pin straight, falling to the middle of her back in thick, caramel layers. Her dark brown eyes were directed into her bag, narrowed slightly as she feigned aggravation at her unsuccessful search for what didn't exist inside the tote. What stood out the most, however, was how frail she looked. She'd always been a rather thin witch, but she'd had curves in years prior. It was as if her lifeless skin was clinging to fragile bones, waiting to snap in two. Her school robes hung off of her, swallowing her whole.

He snapped himself out of his trance, clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat to face her. “Something like that.” he laughed to himself, at a joke only he understood. He eyes her curiously,elbows on his knees, his platinum locks falling over his eyes before he had a chance to push them back.

“I get that.” she said, continuing to empty item after item onto the bench beside her.

“You can stop pretending to look for something in there, you know.” he said casually, gathering his own belonging which consisted of a single suitcase and a large black cloak.

“Thank Merlin.” she muttered, waving her wand discreetly so everything flew back inside her bag. She slumped back against her seat, collecting her own hair and pulling it to fall over one shoulder.

“Why aren't you heading up to the castle with Potter and Weasley?” he straightened his appearance before breezing passed her into the narrow hall of the train.

She looked over her shoulder at him before following a few paces behind. The cold wind hit her immediately when she stepped off the last stair into the evening shadows. She looked up at the castle, holding the straps of her bag tightly in her hands as it hung near her armpit.

“Got some secrets of your own, don't you?” he said from across the platform, a good distance away from her now. Her silence following his question earlier was all the answer he needed.

“Maybe I just needed some time to myself too.” she shrugged, steeling herself for that first step inside the castle and the intense year ahead.

A few students were still trickling into the great hall, so their entrance wouldn't cause much attention even with their tardiness. Draco stood in the threshold of the grand entrance, casting her a look over his shoulder once the rest of the stragglers had gone inside.

“Don't allow yourself to be caught alone in a room with me again, Granger. Just because Voldemort was defeated doesn't mean us Death Eaters turned into saints.”

She instantly grabbed her forearm, the horrid scar beneath her robes never far from her mind. “No reminder needed.” Her words held more sadness then spite.

“I have a permanent souvenir on my skin of just how dangerous you can be. A chat on the train doesn't erase the fact that I'm a Mudblood. And I know exactly what that makes me in your eyes.” she whispered, brushing passed him through the door so he was left to stare after her as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. She took a seat next to Luna who greeted her with a bright, genuine smile. Draco didn't let himself question why she wasn't sitting with the rest of the Golden Trio; instead he sat himself down beside Blaise and Pansy, both of whom were pleased to see him.

“We were wondering where you got off to.” Blaise said, the dark skinned man clapped him on the back as the tables fell silent. Professor McGonagall had stepped up to Dumbledore's usual spot at the head of the staff table and waited for everyone's attention.

“Forgot my bag on the train.” he lied easily, watching Granger from across the room while the rest of the students waited for the new Headmistress to speak.

“Welcome, Welcome.” her voice echoed through the hall with its usual authority and power. “It's wonderful to see so many of you back. This year will prove to be different then any I've seen here at Hogwarts. Many of you have lost loved ones just a few short months ago during the war.” her voice grew sad, but held it's strength with every word. “Voldemort's defeat did not come easily, and I know many of you are facing your own demons in the aftermath of the war. Madam Pomfrey has hired a new healer to work alongside her for anyone who may need to talk things through with someone. I know many of you had a tough decision regarding whether to return this year or not, but for those I see here today, I am immensely proud.” Her eyes flashed to Hermione's who immediately looked down at her empty plate. Draco watched as Lovegood's hand touched her friends shoulder briefly before returning to her own lap.

“Classes will resume as normal, and you will be expected to take your end of the year exams. Teaching young students has never been more important to our entire staff as it is this year. We want each of every one of you to learn the skills needed to protect yourself in any situation, as well as learn what field you might want to go into once your education is complete. We will start the sorting and then, please, enjoy the feast and this time back with your friends. You'll need each other this year.”

When Draco saw the brunettes eyes scan the room around her, he assumed she was seeking out her best friends at the next table. But when her eyes fell directly on his, he felt as if the air in the entire room was pressing down around him with enough force to suffocate them both. He was ready to rip his stare away from her, feeling his own magic cackling in the space around him with such raw intensity. Before he had a chance, he watched the witches eyes flash so suddenly, he almost missed it. Her dark brown eyes changed to a vibrant shade of purple in the time it took him to blink. Draco was certain he'd imagined it, but a split second later, every candle floating above the Great Hall extinguished and fell to the floor, causing students to jump, yelping in surprise as they crashed down around them by the hundreds, like waxy raindrops slamming hard on the floor.

She tore her gaze away from him as McGonagall waved her wand to light the candles and return them to their rightful place above the tables against the starry night sky.

“What was that?” Blaise muttered on his left, eyes narrowed as he scanned the room for any clues.

“Old bat's getting up there in years. Probably can't cast a simple spell like she use to.” Draco plastered a smirk to his lips as he regarded his friends. By the time he turned around to seek out the petite witch again, her seat was empty.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Sorry for the long wait. I hope to be updating this story more often but as you know, life happens. I plan on doing the best I can. Thank you so much for reading.

**  
**

**Chapter Two**

It was a month into the school year and his classes were already taking a toll. He'd signed up to take double potions and alchemy, hoping to strengthen his skills and lead him to a career he might want to pursue. Most of his previous years had been filled with gossip and bullying, his studies always coming last. He passed his classes but never took any interest in them beyond that. This year he was keeping his head down, hoping to come out in the end with marks high enough to get him into the profession he desired. Voldemort had killed his father at the end of the war, his mother surviving only to spend the majority of her days locked in the house. She had already written a week after start of term, promising she was happy and healthy even without him there to watch over her. He didn't fully understand why she hadn't been sentenced to life in Azkaban. She'd stood by his father and done a fair amount of killing herself when it was demanded of her. Anyone who was paying attention could see the pain in her eyes if they chose to look. The war haunted her and it destroyed Draco to witness day in and day out living with her at the manor that had become a graveyard to them both.

Before he left for his final year at Hogwarts, she'd told him how proud she was. How she wanted his intelligence to shine through this year so he could live the kind of life he always wanted. The idea of living off his families money while sitting at the manor as an unambitious, rich man wasn't something he hoped to be doing with the remainder of his days. He felt confident this last year at school would show him the path he wanted to take once he graduated. He wanted a career he was passionate about that inspired him to work hard and earn an honest living. Two qualities his late father never valued in a Malfoy heir.

It was getting late that Friday night, the lights in the library dimming above him to signal it would be curfew soon. He shut the book in front of him and shoved it into his bag. He was about to head back to the Slytherin common room when a group of hushed, angry voices stopped him in the corridor right outside the hospital wing. He stopped before he could turn the corner, staying hidden behind the wall to listen as the heated argument continued. He recognized the voices easily as Potter and Weasley.

“She hasn't spoken to us for months. I doubt she wants us visiting her in the infirmary.” he heard Weasley say, _'Were they talking about Granger?'_ he found himself wondering. Now would be a good time to keep walking and get himself into bed. He had classes early in the morning and the goings on of Hermione Granger was never anything he concerned himself with in the past. Regardless of this thought, his feet stayed firmly planted where they were in the shadows.

“Stop making everything about you. She's not avoiding us, she's just going through a lot of shit right now.” Draco couldn't help the small bit of surprise he felt at Potter proving to be the loyal friend everyone claimed him to be even when no one else was around to praise him for it publicly.

“The war is over. It's time we all move on. If she's going to pull away from us, I say let her.” The Weasel's voice was as whiny as ever. Even hiding behind the wall he could almost hear the childish pout on the wankers face.

“If that's what you want, fine.” Harry continued. “Let her go then. I'm still going to be there for her when everything comes crashing down. She got _taken_ from us, Ron. Snatchers grabbed the three of us but it was her they kept. We left her behind and it fucking haunts me.” The dark haired man sounded on the verge of tears as his voice grew louder in the empty hallway.

“She made us promise when we started hunting horcruxes that if we ever got split up and it was life or death, she wanted us to leave her behind. She made us swear. We didn't have a choice.” Ron reasoned, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Harry shook off the gesture and stepped away from him, moving closer to the hospital wing door.

“We had a choice.” he disagreed audibly to his friend. “And we made the wrong one. And now she's scarred for life because we didn't protect her. So I'm going in there to be with my friend and you can go to hell.”

“You always take her side.” Weasley mumbled, the anger evident in his voice. Draco knew he should show himself now or walk in the other direction but he couldn't pull himself away from the information that was flowing freely down the hall. There was so much he didn't know about this version of the girl he use to pick on and he found himself curious to find out more about the apparent drastic transformation she'd made over the summer after the war. He would be graduating in a few months and there was no reason he should give any of them the time of day. But seeing her on the train had been a shock to his system. She was a stranger in that moment. No longer the frizzy haired girl he'd bullied but a woman who'd fought on the front lines of a war. And by the sound of it, something happened that took a piece of her with it.

“Don't pull that shit about me taking sides. We both know the real reason you're pissed off.” Harry's voice was much louder now, undoubtedly carrying into the hospital wing and further down the corridor. With their voices no longer hushed, Draco wasn't surprised to hear the infirmary door swing open. He expected a very stern Madam Pomfrey to address the yelling students but instead found a sharp, feminine voice added to the group.

“You two are causing quite the scene. Just because it's the middle of the night does not mean there aren't students around to hear you both shouting. I would ask that you don't put my entire life out in the open for anyone to happen upon. As for you.” she spat sharply, turning her attention to the red head. “Cut the crap, Harry's right. You're only being this way because I testified on Malfoy's mothers behalf. I know you lost a great deal, Ronald, but she didn't deserve to serve prison time and I stand by that. So you can bugger off until you learn to grow up. I just lost a baby for heavens sake.” Her voice turned harsher even as the volume lowered.

“A death eater baby.” Ron mumbled. Draco cringed visible, pressing his back against the cold stone wall of the passageway. ' _She'd been pregnant with a death eaters baby?'_ He felt his stomach drop as a dozen different scenarios of how this could've happened entered his mind. _'Had it happened in the dungeons of his home?'_ He pushed the thought deep down and buried it as far away as he could.

“It was _my_ baby. I'm allowed to grieve for them regardless of what you think.” she spat, her eyes brimming with tears of anger.

Draco forced himself out of the shadows, unable to hear another word. He pulled himself from the wall and turned the corner with loud enough steps that the Golden Trio's attention snapped to him immediately. He forced his face to remain in it's usual, neutral state as he regarded them.

“Are the three of you ever not out past curfew.” he let the dry barb hang as he kept walking, breezing passed them as if he hadn't just been shocked to his very core with a plethora of information.

“How much did you hear?” Harry asked hotly, his voice sharp and protective. Draco couldn't bring himself to look back so he quickened his steps ever so slightly.

  
“When have I ever cared enough about you lot to listen in on your little corridor chats?” he huffed, running his fingers through the platinum locks on his head as the Gryffindor's stared at his retreating form.

Malfoy dropped his bag on the couch before collapsing right beside it. He pressed his hands painfully into his eyes, willing even just a single piece of new information to make sense. A moment later, Marcus Flint entered the room, throwing his own bag of textbooks on the floor carelessly.

“Bloody hell, you look like shit.” Draco looked at his friend with narrowed eyes.

He wasn't wrong. Flint was sporting a bruise so large that it took up the entire left side of his face. He seemed unaffected by this fact and stretched his legs out on the ottoman, seated on the opposite side of the expansive sofa in the center of the Slytherin common room. The rest of their house was already asleep, no doubt, so the two of them kept their voices low.

“Forget about that.” he said, waving him off. “You wont believe what I heard while I was in the hospital wing.” Draco's eyes flashed, looking sharply at the pale wizard beside him.

“If it's another one of your stories about who's sleeping with who, you know I don't give a shit.”

“You'll find this a bit more interesting. Granger came in to see Madam Pomfrey a few minutes after I did. Guess her magic has been all out of sorts lately.” he started his story dramatically as he always did, his hands punctuating his points as he wove an intricate web of detail. “By the way, did you know she got hot over the summer? War must have done her some good because she looked incredible. Barely recognized her without that birds nest she use to call hair but it was definitely her.”

“You've lost my interest.” he replied, feigning boredom as he grabbed his bag and turned towards their sleeping quarters.

“I know she's a mudblood but it doesn't make her any less delicious.” Marcus licked his lips in such a way it made Malfoy grimace.

Draco snapped his fingers in quick succession to get his friend to speed things up. “Do you have something to say or can I get to bed. I have an early class.”

“Turns out the little lion got herself knocked up sometime during the war. I imagine it was Weasley. Guess the hormones are fuckin up her magic something awful. She passed out right on the floor after setting an entire cot on fire. Had to walk over her just to get to a bed so I could get my face checked out.” he rambled on even as Draco rolled his eyes in disinterest.

“Sounds like you had quite the night. I'm turning in.” Draco gave his friend a curt nod before disappearing into the boys dormitories.

He willed his brain to shut off as he tossed and turned throughout the night.

_'Why would Granger use her pull to keep my mother out of Azkaban?'_ The thought kept running through his head as sleep continued to allude him. He didn't even have time to wonder how she managed to find herself pregnant while being on the run for the better half of a year. By the time he managed to shut his eyes, it was already time to wake up and get ready for double potions. He regretted packing his schedule full of so many courses now that it was 6am and his eyes were dark with exhaustion. With any luck, he'd graduate in a few months and go on to get his potions mastery.

Draco dressed in simple black robes before making his way down to the great hall for breakfast. With only a few other students awake this early, he took a seat alone at the Slytherin table. He grabbed a piece of toast and a few slices of pineapple before he found the seat beside him suddenly filled.

“Surprised to find you as one of the few students who signed up for an early morning class.” Potter's voice was definitely not one he'd been expecting, but he turned his attention to the dark haired wizard none the less.

“Not as surprised as I am to find you at the Slytherin table looking to chat with a big, scary death eater like myself.” Draco sipped from his steaming mug of coffee, watching The Boy Who Lived with indifference.

“Yea, you're absolutely terrifying sitting all alone eating a bowl of fruit.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Get on with it then, Potter. I have shit to do this morning that doesn't involve wasting my time with you.”

“It was hard enough for me to even come over here, so just give me a second to get this all out.” he sighed, turning on the long bench to face the blonde more directly.

“Force of habit to give you shit.” It was almost an apology but not quite.

“Look.” Harry took a deep breath, searching for the right words as he pressed his fingers between his eyes in frustration. “Marcus Flint was in the hospital wing last night while I was visiting Hermione. I can't go into detail about what's going on with her because that's not my story to tell, but I can safely say she doesn't want her business out there for the entire school to hear. She's already doing everything she can to graduate early so she can start in her preferred field.” he rambled on erratically but Draco managed to keep all barbs and insults to himself as Harry continued.

“Yea, Flint is a nosy fucker. Couldn't get him to shut up last night about Granger being knocked up.” Harry's eyes flashed with anger, his fist clenched at his side for a moment before he slammed it down on the table. If there were more then a handful of students in the great hall, he would've made a scene. Thankfully, at 6am, no one seemed awake enough to give a damn.

“What are the chances he'd keep that information to himself?”

“Considering he told me less then a minute after he heard it? I'd say those chances are slim to none.” he pushed his plate of fruit away before draining the rest of his coffee in one long pull. “I can get him to keep his mouth shut though, if that's what you're trying to get at.”

“For something in return, no doubt.” Harry rolled his eyes but seemed otherwise open to the discussion of terms.

“Seems only fair.” Draco pulled a long chain out from beneath his robes that was locked around his neck. He ripped the clasp apart with a snap of his wrist and tossed the necklace to the Gryffindor beside him.

“Jewelry?” Harry asked, inspecting the impressive piece in his open palm. It was a dark green amulet, no doubt a pure, expensive emerald of some kind. It was a simple oval shape with a dragon carved into the center of it in silver.

“Good eye, Potter.” Draco sneered at him for stating the obvious. “I'll get Marcus to forget what he heard and you'll get Granger to wear this.”

Harry's eyes were narrow now. “How stupid do you think I am?” he tossed the chain back onto the table and slid it over to it's owner. “You want me to give my best friend some kind of cursed heirloom to wear around her neck? Fat chance, Malfoy. Forget I even said anything.” the rage radiated from his skin as he pushed away from the bench to stand. Before he could get so much as a step, Malfoy grabbed his robe and shoved him back down to the table.

“Don't you think if I wanted one of you dead, I would've done it by now? I had the perfect opportunity back at the manor and I managed to resist the temptation of ridding myself of your annoying little Trio.” Harry opened his mouth to spit a nasty string of words back at him but Malfoy didn't pause long enough to allow it. “Truth of the matter is,” he continued. “Voldemort being gone doesn't change a damn thing when it comes to the long list of wizards who wouldn't think twice about ridding the world of another Muggle-Born.” If Harry was hoping for an elaboration, he was in for a disappointing silence. Draco didn't explain himself any further. He simple tossed the amulet back across the table until Harry caught it in his hand and slipped the long chain into own pocket discreetly.

“Tell her it's a gift from you or Weasley; whatever it takes for her to put it on. It could be the thing that saves her life when you two aren't around to fight her battles.” He grabbed his bag and left without another word, Harry staring silently at his back until he was out of the Great Hall completely. He rolled the amulet over between his fingers in the pocket of his robes, his head swimming with thoughts of Malfoy's intentions.

' _Why would he give a witch he hated such a powerful and expensive piece of magic?'_

Harry didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts as he left to meet Ron for Defense Against The Dark Arts. They both wanted to get into Auror training after graduation and they needed outstanding marks in all of their classes if they wanted to get into the program. He wasn't sure if he planned on being friends with the red head for much longer but that was a battle he would have to fight another day.

Draco got to the dungeons a few minutes before class was due to begin, choosing a seat in the back to avoid having to interact with anyone. He would deal with Marcus later, knowing the apathetic wizard wouldn't be awake until well into the afternoon. He pulled his book from his bag and settled into his seat as the professor walked around the room, talking to the few students who had arrived even earlier then he had.

There were only a handful of people who would willingly take a class that was not only early, but incredibly long and tedious. Double potions wasn't something many students wanted to sit through but for anyone who wanted to join a lucrative career path, it was a grade they would need when they graduated.

Draco's eyes zeroed in on Professor Briggs as she spoke to a petite, brunette witch sitting a few seats over from him in the back of the class. Her hair was pin straight, hanging over both shoulders and shielding her face from view. She seemed unfamiliar but when she spoke, there was no mistaking it to be Granger. She may be missing her signature frizzy curls but her feminine, know-it-all voice was still the same as he remembered it being the previous years they had shared classes. Her eager hand stretching into the air use to make him want to snap her wand in half but the sight of her now was even more unsettling. The professor spoke softly to her, no doubt making small talk about her exams and plans after graduation. The know it all, bushy haired girl he remembered from previous years would've glowed at the attention of a teacher and carried on the conversation with enthusiasm. The woman a few seats down from him now, however, smiled softly at the teacher, offering only simple responses and polite nods until Briggs touched her shoulder and moved on to the next student. Before he could examine her actions any further, he realized the next student was him, and the Professor was at his side now asking him a question he hadn't heard. When Draco asked for her to repeat herself, she smiled knowingly at him, her eyes glancing back over to the disengaged young witch.

“I have high hopes for you, Mister Malfoy. From what I've seen of your records, you have an aptitude for potion making. I sincerely hope you don't plan on spending my class staring at the pretty young lady to your left.” she patted his hand with a small grin before making her way to the front of the class.

“Welcome everyone. This is a very different year for so many of you. For myself, this is the smallest class I have ever had the privilege to teach.” her voice lacked a stern authority but held a warm kindness. “I look forward to getting to teach you each individually and as a class. Since there are only 8 of you, I will let you pair yourselves up with a partner and find your seats beside one another. You will be working together most days, so you can consider this a permanent arrangement.” Professor Briggs waved her wand towards the chalkboard behind her, elegant script etching itself against the surface. “This is the list of ingredients you will need for today. Please get the materials from the supply cupboard and find your seats so we may begin. We have a lot to cover this year. I can only assume that you have decided on a career path if you have willingly taken this advance class. If you have not, however, feel free to meet with me any time to discuss your options. I see a room of bright young witches and wizards and I will help in any way I can to make sure you succeed in whatever you choose to do after your time at Hogwarts.”

The two students in the front paired up together right away while Draco and the 5 others glanced around the room. Before he thought any better of it, he rose from his chair and slid two seats over until he was seated beside Granger.

“Your only other options are Hufflepuffs.” this was the only explanation he offered. He opened his book and busied himself with flipping through the pages, avoiding her gaze as she looked over in his direction.

“There's a Slytherin up there.” she pointed out, jutting out her chin towards an 8th year witch wear a dark set of robes.

Hermione was the only one in class not wearing wizarding attire. She had a pair of dark wash skinny jeans on with an over sized plum colored knit sweater. Her feet were covered by light brown leather boots that came up to her calves.

“You don't want to be partners with Jess. She's a lazy slag.” he didn't say any more on the subject, choosing instead to head to the supply cupboard to collect their ingredients. He expected her to follow him but when he got back to their table with the vials of what was needed, another wizard was already towering over her desk.

“I'll be your partner, Hermione.” Draco recognized the man as Henry Stanton, a Ravenclaw that was known for his less then gentlemanly treatment of witches.

“Bugger off, Stanton. Go give some other poor girl an STD. Don't waste your time on the smart ones.” Hermione turned to look at him, surprise written across her face at his backhanded compliment.

“I already have a partner but thank you for the offer, Henry.” she said politely, pulling her hair over one shoulder to look across the desk at Malfoy's book. She pointed at the page for a moment, asking him if he got the illustrated ingredient. He nodded before the other wizard spoke again.

“Isn't your arm mangled from his aunt?” Henry sneered crassly, still reeling from the rejection he clearly wasn't use to.

Draco was on his feet in an instant, ready to defend himself but Hermione's hand was already flat against his hard chest, stopping him so she could speak instead. He slowly lowered himself back into his seat, his face still hard with rage.

“Yes, it is. Not that it's any business of yours.” she answered, her eyes fierce at the offending statement. Henry took a step back, looking down at his shoes with remorse as he mumbled an apology. Hermione was already looking past his shoulder as the teacher commanded the attention of the class.

“Consider it forgiven.” she said, already dismissing him by paying more attention to her notebook as the teacher began to speak. She wrote down the instructions while Draco prepped the ingredients, the two efficiently working in silence.

Their cauldron boiled in front of them, the liquid inside changing from blue to green as Hermione stirred clockwise with her wand for the informed number of times.

“He had no right to say those things.” her voice surprised him, the space between them having been filled with silence for the better part of an hour.

“You better not be gearing up for an apology.” Draco warned, his gray eyes locked on hers as she stopped stirring. She set her wand down beside her notebook and pulled her hands back until they were inside the sleeves of her sweater.

“No apology.” she promised, finding it impossible to look away from his hardened gaze. “Just wish people didn't talk about things they don't understand.”

The huff that escaped Draco's lips wasn't quite a laugh but it could be mistaken as one. “What's there to understand? Your arm tells a pretty clear story.”

“Yea, well, Henry wasn't there, was he? So he doesn't know a bloody thing about what happened at the manor.” She waved her hand over the table, effectively clearing their station of the unused ingredients and empty vials. His mouth hung open for a split second before he could find the words to respond but she was already out the door, her bag flung over her shoulder in a hurry.

He didn't take more then a second to shove his books into his bag before following her out into the hall, the remainder of the class still busy putting their supplies away.

He expected to to find her a bit further down the corridor but when he exited the potions classroom, she was seated on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest directly beside the door. She hadn't made it a single step, collapsing against the cold, dungeon wall the moment she was free of the stifling classroom.

Draco took two steps backwards before turning on his heel to face her. He towered over her silently as the rest of the class emptied out, walking past the two of them without a second thought.

“Why are you on the floor?” he was positive there was a better string of words he could've put together but those were the ones that managed to escaped his mouth. She unburied her head from behind her knees and looked up at him, her eyes clear and calm.

“I just needed some time to myself.” she repeated her earlier words on the train. Hermione took a deep breath in before standing up, Draco taking a step back to give her space.

“Want me to find Potter?” he offered, the two of them standing just a few feet apart from one another.

Hermione laughed lightly at this, pulling her hair together at the top of her head and securing it with a white scrunchie she wore around her wrist. Her hair may not be bushy anymore but there was still so much of it, the band only able to wrap around the ponytail twice as she pulled it tighter.

“No, thank you. Harry already wants to kill Henry Stanton for hitting on Ginny any chance he gets. I wouldn't want to give him a reason to finally kill the pathetic tosser.” She grabbed her bag from the floor and pulled it over her head until it fell across her chest.

“I figured you'd end up taking Defense Against The Dark Arts instead of Potions. Not planning on being an Auror like all the other Gryffindor's?” He walked beside her as they both made their way to their respective common rooms.

“Ron and Harry love nothing more then chasing bad guys and saving the world. They've enjoyed it ever since we were kids. Even when we nearly died every other day of our lives.” Her laugh was genuine despite the dark theme of her words. Even with the mention of death, she seemed to genuinely enjoy the memories she had of her former years spent with her friends.

“Weren't you right beside them the whole time, playing hero?” They stopped at the end of the dungeons where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was.

“They needed me.” she said with a shrug, the casual gesture enough to show that she made a habit of these generous acts of selflessness. “And as I got older, other people needed me too. All the muggle-borns who wouldn't be allowed to practice magic if I didn't fight to protect them. I'm hoping after Hogwarts, I can finally do something _I_ want to do with my life. Help people in my own way.”

Draco pushed the large iron door open, leaning his back against it to stand in the threshold until their conversation finished. Hermione took a curious peak around his body into the green and silver ornamented room.

“So, tell me.” he started, looking into her dark brown eyes. “What does the Gryffindor princess want to do after graduation?” A chunk of blonde hair fell into his eyes for a brief moment before he pushed it back through his long fingers.

She looked back at him, a familiar fire burning in her eyes at the thought of her goals and ambitions for the future.

“No one has ever asked me that.” she said with a dry laugh, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

“They just did.” he corrected, smirking in her direction.

“I've applied for a paid internship already at St. Mungos.” she said, pride evident in her voice as she spoke passionately about her plans. “I want to be a healer.”

She was already halfway down the hall, heading for the stairs when he finally called out his response, his voice echoing off the mineral dungeon walls. “A much better use of your talents then chasing after bad guys.” He called out to her back, closing the door and walking into the common room before he could see her stop and turn around, a rare,genuine smile on her lips.

With only a handful of 8th year Slytherin's choosing to return this year, it was relatively empty except for Pansy sitting in front of the fireplace reading a letter. Her owl was perched stoically on the chair arm beside her, waiting patiently as she stoked his back with her dainty fingers.

“Morning.” she said politely, folding the letter up and tossing it into the flames casually.

“More shit from your mother?” he asked, sitting across from her on the dark green couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Pansy sighed and shoved her inky black hair away from her face to fall down her back. “You'd think I was an old maid the way she carries on about marriage. I'm 19 not 106.” her frustration made the air around them crackle with magic.

“When it comes to pureblood traditions your already a whole year behind.” he joked, trying to ease his friends suffering the only way he knew how. She looked over at him with a small smile.

“Why hasn't she just given up? I've told her I have no desire to anchor myself to some wizard I hardly know just so I can pop out a few kids and do what is expected of me as some socialite wife.” She sunk back into the chair, rubbing the side of her owls head lovingly.

“Have you told her you plan to have a career after graduation?” He glanced around the room casually, waiting for Marcus to make his appearance from the boys dormitories.

“Yes. She made it quite clear that unless I plan to follow in her footsteps of being an upstanding member of some archaic pureblood society, I am no longer welcomed home.”

Draco understood what it was like growing up in a family whose expectations of you superseded any aspirations you may have for yourself and he sympathized with Pansy easily. He reached across the table, squeezing her knee briefly. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears but she didn't let them escape.

“You're going to be a great journalist with or without your family.”

She nodded, blinking the tears back and covering his hand with hers still resting against her leg. “Thank you.” she smiled sadly, taking her leave when Marcus made his way into the common area.

“Lookin good, Pansy.” he said with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he dragged his feet over to the couch, plopping down beside Draco.

“Bugger off, you swine.” she called back, her dark purple robes flowing behind her as she slammed the large iron door behind her.

“She's off limits, Flint.” Draco's voice was the only warning he needed, the threat clear as Marcus held his hands up in surrender.

“I get it, mate. You have dibs.” He winked in his direction, stretching his arm over the middle of the couch. Instead of correcting his classmate, Draco withdrew his wand, twirling it around each of his fingers expertly.

“You talk to anyone else about what you heard in the infirmary last night?” he asked, making casual conversation as he stared at his own wand switching between each of his strong, porcelain fingers.

“Nah, I went right to bed. But I plan on digging up the rest of the story today. Someone's got to know something, right?” he said with an amused laugh.

“For someone who claims to hate Muggle-Borns, you've always been quite enamored with that particular one.” he pointed out, his wand never stilling with its mindless twirling in his hand. “You would go to the library late at night to watch her study. A bit creepy if you ask me.”

Marcus laughed at the memory, throwing his head back as the roaring sound filled the room. “She was such an uptight swot back then. That's the only place I could find her.”

“I remember.” Draco replied, rolling his eyes at his fellow housemates back when he stood from the couch.

“Maybe someone in the Great Hall has heard something. You coming down for breakfast?” he asked, pushing the sleeves of his robe up as he left his bag of textbooks on the floor. Marcus never did give his studies much attention. He was perfectly happy living off his parents fortune while spending his time with any witch who smiled in his direction.

“I'm going to hang around here until my next class. Maybe grab a nap.” he shrugged, disinterested as his head fell against the back of the plush sofa.

“I'll let you know what I hear.” Marcus winked with a sleazy grin.

“You do that.” Draco said, closing his eyes, his wand still moving between his fingers.

Before Marcus could open the heavy, iron door, Draco muttered the necessary spell. A thick ribbon of blue and silver absorbed into his wand as it flew from the dark haired wizards head. By the time Marcus turned around, Draco was up on his feet, straightening his robes in front of the floor length mirror beside the fireplace casually.

“What were we talking about, mate?” Marcus asked, confused as the door stood half ajar.

The tall, stoic Slytherin walked over to join his friend at the door, clapping him on the back with a bit too much force. “We were heading down to grab some breakfast. I'm famished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very short chapter. As you might know from some of my other stories, I try to post pretty long updates. This was just a taste of what's to come. My chapters from now on will be much longer then this. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
